


No Idea what to call this

by RandomShmoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone else will show up in later chapters, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Harry adopts Keith, Harry ends up in Voltron Universe, Harry will be at the Castle, Kinda Sorta not too sure, Like after Season One, M/M, MoD Harry, Mostly Harry and Keith at first, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings are undecided, Soooo Season Two Divergent, but not till later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomShmoe/pseuds/RandomShmoe
Summary: Harry is thrown through the Death Veil and winds up in the Voltron Universe. Harry adopts Keith. How does this change the story? Harry is NOT pleased to find out Keith goes out to space in a Giant Blue Cat. Specially without supplies. Looks like he needs to follow his idiotic son and his not-friends.





	1. Goodbye Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this story idea has been bouncing around in my head for who knows how long. Updates will be sporadic since I'm only really working on this here and there. I'm almost done with Chapter Three and wanted to get a few more chapters typed out before posting anything, but decided to throw out the first chapter to see what anyone thinks.

They lost.

After all the battling, planning and sacrifices.

They still lost.

With a grunt of pain, a 22yr old male is thrown on the ground. Dull, pain filled Emerald eyes glance around at the figures surrounding his beaten body, “Awwww, all done already? Must be getting weak in your old age,”

There is a slight murmur from one of the figures and a sickly red color of a cutting curse shoots out and cuts deep across his neck. Eyes widen as he gasps and chokes as he is left to bleed to death right there on the ground. The group just stands and waits for the light to fade in emerald eyes and watch with no emotion as Harry Potter lets out a last breath.

A tall figure enters the domed room, causing those in there to kneel down and comment in obedience and reverence, “Master,”

Lord Voldemort steps closer to the dead body of the boy-who-lived and sighs out in mock regret, “Harry, Harry, I see you still haven’t learned,” The Dark Lord no longer looks snake-like, but more like the man he was back before his disastrous meeting with the 15 month old, “Even after all this time. You still are so defiant,” He runs a slender finger over the top of a rapidly healing cut, “No matter, I will be done with you soon enough and I won’t have to worry about you ever again,”

“Master,” A new voice speaks up and a newcomer steps past the still kneeling Death Eaters and bows. Both of them are ignoring the now twitching body and the sudden intake of air from the once dead body, “Everything is all set,”

Deep red eyes glance up at the new arrival, “Good, we will be there momentarily,” The Death Eater gives a curt ‘sir’ before leaving back the way he came, “Did you catch that Harry? It’s time for this...nonsense to be finished,”

“Nonsense huh?” Harry rasps out, coughing out and some blood flies out past lips, “Is that what you’re calling this now Tom? Can’t handle your jealousy anymore?” Lips curl back in a sneer at his hideous muggle name and Voldemort strikes out and his slap sends Harry’s head to jerk to the side and for the re-alive boy to chuckle out, “Careful Tom, your mugglenish is showing,”

The Dark Lord growls out as he stands up and sends a violent kick to the mocking boy’s middle before pulling out his wand and casts out Crucio. Harry twists and thrashes as the spell burns through him, yet he doesn’t let any sound escape past his lips. After a few moments the curse is cancelled and Harry’s body falls limp, his body twitching from the after effects. With another sneer Voldemort turns, “Bring him,”

The levitation spell is cast and Harry’s body is lift up in the air and floats behind the group of Death Eaters. Emerald Eyes part open slightly upon feeling a slight touch of fingers and they shift up to the owner of said fingers. Deep Blue eyes stare down at him and Harry’s lips twitch in a half grin, “Hey there,”

Blue eyes slide over, making sure no one is looking back, and slides a hand size pouch into a pants pocket. Eyebrows scrunch up in confusion at the action of his...handler. “Kyle?” The Death Eater doesn’t say a thing, he just trails his fingertips across Harry’s cheek before turning sharply and enters a side passage.

Harry floats into a room he’s all too familiar with - the Department of Mysteries. Emerald eyes take in all the Death Eater’s in attendance, the familiar figure of Kyle is spotted near the back, and there - in the center of the room - is the Veil. A small tendril of dread worms its way into him as he is piecing together what Voldemort has in store and why Kyle took the chance to slip him that pouch.

Red eyes watch with glee as they see understanding flicker across his nemesis’s face, “I see you are understanding your plight. We are stuck at a stand still, you and I. I can not kill you and I can't take the chance of keeping you around,” Slender fingers run across the faded lightning bolt scar and grins as the grimace of pain the flashes across Harry’s face, “So, what better way to get rid of someone who can't die then to throw them into the Death Veil itself,”

“You could just up and die yourself,” Harry quips back and chuckles slightly after the unsurprising backhand across his face. Voldemort sniffs in disgust as he steps back away from the still floating Boy-Who-Just-Won’t-Die and motions for his followers to continue, “Goodbye Harry Potter, may we never meet again,”

Harry shoots him a bloody, toothy grin that causes some Death Eaters to shift in discomfort, “Goodbye Tom Riddle, may you enjoy your life till Death comes to claim it. There is no escape from it, no matter how hard you try to flee from it _Voldemort_ ,”

Voldemort’s cry of outrage is like music to Harry’s ears as he is pushed the rest of the way into The Veil and darkness surrounds him. Emerald eyes stare around at the endless darkness and realizing that there is no more magic holding him, he spreads his limbs out in relief. He shifts so he is in a sitting position and reaches for the pouch that Kyle slipped him.

First thing to be brought out is the Elder Wand and dread fills Harry’s heart as he reaches into the seemingly bottomless bag and feels for two specific items. Sure enough he pulls out the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak and the dread morphs to deep sorrow as pain shoots through his chest, “Damn it Kyle, he’ll kill you,”

Harry reaches back into the pouch and fingers feel a roll of parchment and, once in his grasp, pulls it out of the bag. Unrolling it to see that it is a note from Kyle and Emerald eyes scan through the message once just to go back and reread it a few more times. Tears well up and spill over onto sunken cheeks as a hand covers his mouth and the other crinkles the note and brings it to his chest as Harry curls up into himself. Breathing hitches as he tries to swallow the sobs that rise up to overwhelm him. However, once the tears were allowed free, it sealed his fate and Harry soon starts sobbing loudly and therapeutically as all the pent up sorrow from the past years is finally released.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A cloaked figure appears next to a now unconscious Harry and a pale, slim hand reaches down and brushes through the brown locks, tucking some behind an ear. Fingertips trace the obvious tear tracks before moving up to the scar marring Harry’s forehead. A nail glows a faint purplish color and grows to a sharpen point before being plunged into the skin and a faint scream is heard as black smoke billows out of the scar.

Once the smoke is gone, the nail is pulled out and the lightning bolt scar now looks like any normal scar - old and faded. Hands replace the four items back into the pouch and the pouch back into the pants before a wave of a hand has the tattered clothes repair themselves. Another wave has shoes and socks appear on Harry’s feet as well as a soft hoodie to appear on his torso. Satisfied with their work, the cloaked figure once again runs fingers through the soft hair before cupping a cheek.

“Take care Master,” The voice that speaks has no discernible tone and both male and female voices seem to be speaking at the same time, “Till we meet again,”

The figure disappears as a swirling vortex of black, purple and white flecks appears and sucks Harry into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Harry notices as he slowly comes to, is that gravity is once again a thing, followed by a lightness in his chest. All the pain and sorrow is still there, but the burden of it has been eased greatly.

Emerald eyes squint open and immediately start to water as sunlight hits them. Blinking rapidly - to clear the tears and to get used to the light - Harry turns his head to see his surroundings and freezes in shock.

Right there, standing next to him, is a Wooly Mammoth. Harry rubs at his eyes, trying to make the image to go away, but unfortunately it does not. The fur covered trunk swings and is soon running over his still prone body, sniffing him, “Well, shit,” 


	2. Meet Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Keith meet.

12 year old Keith stands at the edge of the backyard of the newest orphanage he’s at. The last foster home returning him due to ‘complications’. Keith glowers down at the ground and crosses his arms over his chest, ignoring the many couples that are there for the ‘adopt an orphan’ event. There is no use for him to even bother, all of these people here just want babies or the younger kids. He’s past the point of what potential parents want - too old and set in his ways - and not wanting to put any real effort into raising the jaded youth.

“You know, I was once told if you keep your face a certain way that it’ll stick like that,” A deep voice speaks up from in front of Keith, causing the preteen to jerk his head up - eyes wide in surprise. Squatting there a few feet before him is another male and if Keith had to guess he’d say the other had to be in his twenties. Striking emerald eyes peer at him with a clarity that Keith finds slightly uncomfortable.

Not many adults actually seem to see him, let alone actually focus on him. 

Keith’s surprise morphs into a glare. The uncomfortable feeling is something he does not want and he does the only thing he knows how to deal with it - aggression, “Why are you even over here?”

The man before him blinks in slight surprise at the quick transformation and Keith waits for the obvious response from the adult - the response of all other adults he’s dealt with - frustration and possible anger. However, the black-haired preteen is once again surprised, when the elder’s lips quirk into an amused smile and then proceeds to shift so he is sitting completely on the ground, “I just saw a young boy all by himself and decided to come and visit,”

“I don’t want your pity,” Keith snaps out and the man leans his chin on one hand and comments easily, “Why would I pity you?”

Keith opens his mouth and pauses in confusion. If he explains why this man should pity him, isn’t that just asking for pity? The 12yr old frowns as he closes his mouth and refocuses on the man before him, who is giving him a fond look. Keith just huffs and repeats his first question, causing the man to chuckle warmly, “I told you, I decided to come over and visit,”

“Why?”

That fond smile is back and was that a hint of pride that flashed across the man’s face? Keith shifts in slight discomfort and a hint of a pleased blush appears upon his cheeks and blue-grey eyes shift to the ground.

“Come home with me,” The man states suddenly causing Keith to once again snap his gaze towards the older male. The preteen’s gaze takes in the openness of the other’s face and yet he still studies the expression - trying to find the deceit. A long nimble hand is extended to the preteen and held out patiently as he waits for the youth to take his offer. 

“No,” Keith bites out and takes a step back. The man doesn’t look surprised at the response, yet he still keeps his hand out, “Why should I? I don’t even know you. You could be a pervert,”

“True, you don’t know a thing about me. Just like I don’t know a thing about you,” The man agrees readily. His face still open and patient, “But, I can assure you that I am no pervert. At least, not toward kids,”

Keith wraps his arms around his torso, “No, I’m done with foster homes. I’ve had enough of them,” Blue-grey eyes start to tear up as he glares at the ground, his whole body coiled up tight just waiting for the pressure to release in one way or another. There is a pause of silence whilst Keith clenches his eyes shut and tries not to let on that he is crying. Which is proved fruitless at the man’s response, “Who said anything about a Foster Home?” Eyes are wide in disbelief as tears start to overflow and travel down his cheeks as Keith is once again staring at this strange man.

Who still has his hand out, waiting for Keith to take it. 

“I-I don’t,” Keith stutters out, his carefully erected shield is demolished almost completely by this strange man and suddenly Keith wants to go with him. When else will he find another adult who seems to actually see him? “A-are you t-talking about…” He trails off, unable to get that last word out past the large lump in his throat.

“Adoption, yes,” The man confirms, “I would like to adopt you. That is, if you’ll have me,”

Choice. This man is giving him the choice. Something that was taken from him from everyone else. The tightness in his body is loosening, yet he is still hesitant to take that very tempting outstretched hand. He has to ask, he won’t forgive himself if he doesn’t, “Wh-what about when you tire of me?”

The man eyes narrow in irritation and Keith flinches slightly. This is it, he just completely blew his chance. This man isn’t going to want a kid who questions everything. Before Keith can work himself up, his mind latches onto the fact that that long, nimble hand is still out - waiting.

“I will  _ never _ tire of you,” The man replies to the question with such conviction that Keith just has to believe him, “If you agree, you will be mine. Apart of my family and family is  _ everything _ . I will not promise it will not be hard. We will argue, we will laugh, we will cry and everything else that will happen between us. There will be punishments dealt and rewards handed out. I will get frustrated with you, just as I’m sure you’ll get frustrated with me. However, no matter what happens, no matter how mad I might get or how frustrated I am, I will always keep you,”

Keith stretches out a trembling hand and settles it in the much bigger hand and he watches as those long fingers curl, oh so gently, around his entire hand before he is tugged into the man’s embrace. Arms wrap around him into a comforting hug as one hand runs through his black locks and the other rubs along his back soothingly. 

The two remain in that position for few moments before Keith pulls back and wipes at his puffy eyes and mumbles out, “Who are you?”

The man grins as he pulls out a tissue out of his pocket and proceeds to wipe Keith’s face, ignoring the indignant squawk from the 12yr old, “My name is Harry Potter, and what might your name be?”

Keith glances up at Harry to see if the man is joking - he’s not - and a disbelief chuckle escape Keith’s lips as a smile grows upon his face, “I’m Keith Kogane,”

Harry stands up and lifts Keith up into his hold. Emerald eyes sparkle in glee at the glare he is on the receiving end, “Well Keith, let’s go see about getting you adopted,”

“I can walk you know,” Keith grumps out and a pleasant feeling flutters in his chest as the arms around him tighten in comfort, “I know you can, but I’m gonna carry you for all of a few steps before dropping you. You’re heavy,”

The words register too late and Keith yelps out in surprise as he suddenly drops from Harry’s arms. He is caught before he drops too far and then gently set on the ground. Blue-grey eyes snap at Harry and Emerald eyes are twinkling in mirth, “Asshole,”

“Ah, ah,” Harry wiggles his finger at Keith, a wide grin across his face, “You better watch your language young man. I will let it slide this time, since you’re not mine yet,” Harry grabs Keith’s hand once again, “But, let’s go get that fixed shall we?”

Keith grins as he squeezes the hand holding his, “Yeah,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Was going to wait a bit longer, but I'm almost done with Chapter Three, so figured I'd post the second one.
> 
> Thank you all for the Kudos and Bookmarks and Hits. 
> 
> I'm going to try (keyword here) to update at least once a week or every other week. Depending on how much I get written. Chapter lengths will vary too since I will only stop when I feel like it's a good place to stop. 
> 
> Thank you all once again. I'm glad other people are enjoying it (or at least the first chapter, lol)
> 
> OH! This is all edited by me as well, so if you see something spelled wrong or whatever, just let me know....I usually reread everything like 5 times but I know i can miss stuff. xD


	3. Time Skip and Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip and Jump of Harry's and Keith's lives before the Garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took longer than planned. I didn't like what was coming out for the ending of this chapter and then decided that I shouldn't fight what my brain/hands decide to type. If I did that then nothing would get done, but in the end, I'm kinda pleased with how it turned out.
> 
> This chapter is a bunch of time skips. They are chronological, but with no real length determined between scenes...unless otherwise stated.

Keith peers out into the hallway from around his bedroom door and listens for any kind of noise coming from the rest of the house. Upon not hearing anything, he slips out of the room and into the hallway whilst he rubs at his slightly puffy, bloodshot eyes.

Silently making his way down the moonlit hallway the 12 year old approaches the staircase leading down to the first floor. Blue-grey eyes takes in the darkness beyond and upon still not hearing any noise he eases his way down the stairs. Once stepping off the last step Keith scurries towards the kitchen and enters the room, causing the motion sensor night light to click on. When the glow of light fills the area Keith pauses on seeing something set out on the counter and as he steps forward a plate with a sandwich and a glass - of what he can only guess is water.

Seeing the food sitting there causes a large lump to form in his throat and for his nicely blank mind to actually start working. He’s been living with Harry for just over 3 months now and yesterday was their very first huge fight. The kind of fight that has yelling and screaming and exaggerated arm and hand movements.

A muffled whine pulls itself out of his throat and tears once again well up and spill over to track down his cheeks. He wipes at the tears - only to cause them to run faster - and attempts to suck in all the sounds that are trying to escape past his lips.

Strong arms wrap around his body and pulls him into a toned chest. A chin is set on top of his head as he is pulled even further as the person - Harry - settles into a sitting position and eases Keith into his lap.

With his back against Harry's chest Keith curls up and absorb the comfort surrounding him. After a few dozen heartbeats, Keith allows himself to twist around so he can bury his face into Harry's chest. The arms around him tightens and a kiss is placed on top his head, “I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry, please don't get rid of me,”

Harry shushes gently, “It's ok, I'm not going to get rid of you. I told you we were going to argue,” fingers run through Keith's hair. The two stay wrapped together for a bit before Harry pushes Keith back slightly, “Come on. I want you to eat and then it’s time to get back to sleep,”

With a sniffle and a nod, Keith rubs at his eyes and allows Harry to guide him toward the sandwich.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry steps out to the backyard and makes his way towards the hammock he has strung up. Flopping onto the hammock, Harry situates himself into a comfortable position and settles a decent size photo album into his lap. Opening up to the first page shows a couple of drawings of a blue robotic lion and a figure dressed in a type of flight suit. Smiling slightly Harry runs a careful finger over the lion and figure before flipping to the next page.

This page has a full body drawing of what looks like a middle age male. The male has a well-toned body and is wearing the flight suit seen in the previous drawing. He has short cropped hair with a mustache and stubble covering his lower half of his face. What is odd about this figure is that his ears are pointed like the fantasy tale of elves and weird markings are at the corner of his eyes.

Sorrow fills his emerald eyes as he traces the drawing, “Oh, Conall how I miss you,” Eyes close as he breaths in deeply to compose himself before continuing to flip through the book.

After a few hours pass the backdoor once again opens. This time revealing Keith stepping outside, a backpack slung over one shoulder. Upon spotting Harry lying in the hammock Keith walks over and finds out the older male is soundly asleep. The black-haired preteen smiles in amusement and his eyes take in the photo album resting on top of Harry’s stomach. Curiosity fills him and he carefully takes the book off his...caretaker? Guardian? Keith hesitates on what he considers Harry and with a quick shake of his head he pushes that thought out of his head and focuses on the book now in his hands.

Clutching the book to his chest Keith wanders over to the rocking bench off to the side and, after setting his backpack off to the side, proceeds to open the book after double checking on Harry’s still sleeping figure. The 12 year old takes in the first drawings in stride and continues to carefully turn the pages. He spots a couple of drawings of Harry himself, but doesn’t think much of it. It’s not until the drawings stop and photos start that he starts seeing something weird.

Harry is showing up throughout them all, never changing. The thought that maybe it’s just his ancestors plays through Keith’s brain, but, staring down at the picture of the look a-like and then up to the figure on the hammock, Keith doubts. He goes back to turning the pages and focuses on the passage of time the photos are showing him - everything else falls to the wayside.

Once he reaches the end of the photo album - a couple of pictures of himself either sleeping or working on something - Keith realizes that Harry is now sitting next to him and his body jerks in surprise. Wide eyes focus on the familiar face of Harry, who is has a half smile on his face, and before Keith can even begin to think on what he wants to ask Harry beats him to it.

“Suppose I should explain a few things,” Harry wraps a arm around Keith’s shoulders and pulls the other up against his side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud whoop sounds out through the air followed by carefree laughter. Up in the air is Keith - sitting on a broomstick - doing flips and short dives, a wide grin upon his face.

“Keith!” Harry’s voice shouts up, causing the now teenager to pause and glance down at the other. On seeing he has his attention, Harry waves him down and with a slight pout Keith heads down to the ground. Once he is standing fully on the ground Harry’s hand reaches out and ruffles Keith’s black locks with a grin, “Did you have fun?”

The putout look that was on Keith’s face - due to the hair ruffling - transforms into a wide grin, “Yes! It’s so much fun! The air blowing around me and being so high...it’s...freeing,”

“It’s one of the best feelings,” Harry grins and pulls Keith into a hug and his grin widens on the easily returned hug from the boy, “Come on, it’s time to get ready. If you take any longer everyone will be left waiting,”

“Can’t you just magic me clean?” Keith complains, “I don’t really want to hop in the shower again,” Harry laughs and gives the teen a slight shove towards the stairs, “Go get ready brat,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry glances over to the passenger seat and the sleeping figure of Keith curled up. A soft smile appears on his lips as he goes back to watching the road ahead of him. He never really thought of himself as a father, especially after everything that he had to deal with in his youth and up through Hogwarts. Sure, he’s been alive for over...shit, he’d hafta look it up again - morbid curiosity and humor - and throughout the entire time that he’s lived in this new universe he’s never had kids of his own.

Not to say that he was alone that entire time, he’s had many partners throughout the years, he just never felt comfortable with having kids. A dark part of his mind points out that he didn’t want to watch them die. That he was afraid.

The smile slips from his face smoothly as he acknowledges that thought and emerald eyes once again find Keith’s figure. A sharp pain shoots through his chest at the thought of Keith growing old and eventually dying. The thought of another person leaving him - intentionally or not - causes the corner of his lips to tug downwards. A sharp shake of his head and Harry forces his mind to take in the road ahead of them and on nothing else.

A few moments later has Harry turning into the driveway of their house and parking. Once the car is turned off Harry leans back and lets out a soft sigh - hand reaching up and rubbing at his eyes. His gaze glances over at the still dead to the world Keith and his lips twitch at how adorable the other looks. With a puff of air Harry leaves the car and walks around to the passenger side to open the door. Carefully he unbuckles the teen and with a wave of his hand he is able to easily lift the other up into his arms.

After shutting the car door and locking said car Harry walks up to the house and the door opens before him. Kicking it shut behind him he hears the lock latch as he continues his way upstairs and towards Keith’s bedroom. The blankets move out of the way as he lays Keith down and easily removes the teen’s shoes and jacket before covering the still body with the blankets.

Nimble fingers run through black hair and he leans down to give a soft kiss to Keith’s forehead. Keith mumbles and eyes part slightly, “Nng,” Harry shushes him, “I’m just saying goodnight sweet. Sleep and dream well,”

Harry takes a step away as Keith shifts to get more comfortable, “Mmmkay. G’nite Dad,” Comes the muffled reply from the teen and Harry stares wide-eyed at the once again fully asleep Keith. Tears well up and a wide grin pulls at his mouth.

Maybe, just maybe, the pain at the end is worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dad!”

A body slams into Harry causing him to stumble back and his arms automatically wrapping around the now 15 yr old. He grins down at the black locks, “Hey there brat. How was school?”

“Don’t call me a brat,” Keith pouts at Harry. His irritation is soon wiped clean as a wide smile overtakes the pout, “There was a guest speaker today from the Garrison! She was talking about the different programs! And flying! I can fly a ship and go up into space! It sounds really cool dad, I wanna join the program!”

Keith is grinning and talking so excitedly that he doesn’t see the smile on Harry’s face freeze at the mention of the Garrison. Once his pounding heart calms down some Harry is able to make his face move as he focuses on his son’s obviously joyous expression and the smile eases into a soft side grin.

“I wasn’t sure if I was right on who you were but I had to take that chance,” An older sounding female voice comments from a few feet away. Keith pauses in his rambling and both male heads turn to look at the woman standing there, “I’m glad I did. Hello again Harry,”

Emerald eyes take in the female, greying brown hair, wrinkles starting to form around her eyes and lips - indicating how much she’s smiled and laughed -  a lithe build that belays the strength hidden within it and sparkling brown eyes. Harry lets loose a soft laugh, catching Keith’s attention and to have his son give him a confused look, “Hello there Alex. How have you been?”

“I’ve imagined all different kinds of scenarios on meeting you once again,” Alex comments easily as she steps closer to the duo, “Some had this whole speech planned, whereas others just has me crying and most of them had me slapping you right out of the gates. However, none of them involved a...son?”

Keith’s eyes narrow at the Garrison lady and steps in front of his dad when she comments on smacking him. His dad has protected him numerous times and Keith is more than willing to return the favor. He hears his dad chuckle and place his hands on his shoulder and give a soft squeeze, “I wouldn’t even stop you if you wanted to slap me. I would understand completely,” A hand moves up to Keith’s hair and ruffles it, “And yes, this is my son. I adopted him...what? Three years ago now sweet?”

Lips twitch into a small smile and Keith nods in agreement, “He was weird,” Alex laughs right out whilst Harry sputters and pulls him into a headlock and as soon as knuckles touch his head Keith squawks and flails, “Daaaaad! Stop it!”

“Fatherhood looks good on you,” Alex comments with a nostalgic look upon her face and Harry nods in thanks as he releases Keith. Brown and Emerald meet and Keith watch in confusion as what seems a whole conversation happens in that gaze. Before Keith is able to interrupt Alex blinks and laughs gently, “Is it worth it?”

“Yes,” Harry replies softly and with no hesitation. He steps forward to close the gap between them and Alex to pull her into a hug, “I’m sorry,”

“Don’t,” Alex’s voice is muffled with her face pressed into Harry’s shoulder, “I’ve made my peace about us a long time ago. I’m just....really glad that I got to see you once again,” She sighs and tightens her hold for a moment before stepping back out of the hug, “I’m happy with my life and how everything turned out. Don’t be sorry about that,”

Harry reaches out and runs his hand across her cheek to tuck some hair behind her ear before giving a soft kiss on her forehead, “I’m glad to hear that. Would you like to go out to dinner with Keith and I? Catch up?”

Alex shakes her head in a negative, “I think I’ll have to pass on that one. I don’t want to hurt you anymore,” Harry opens his mouth but she keeps talking to cut him off, “Don’t you lie to me. I haven’t forgotten what you’ve told me before and your past. Leave the memories of us be about our younger selves and leave this as a scene from the future,”

Keith is about to open his mouth to question what she’s even talking about but the words die on his tongue as soon as his eyes take in his dad. Blue-grey eyes blink in surprise at the pain seen plainly on his father’s face and all he is able to force out is a choked, “Dad?” Emerald eyes focus on him and somehow the pain in his face intensifies and Harry gives out a shuddering breath before leaning over and kissing the top of Keith’s head and mumbles, “I love you sweet,” into the black locks and Keith replies back, “I love you too Dad,”

After a beat Harry straightens back up and blinks in surprise upon not seeing Alex there anymore. He chuckles in amusement at her disappearance and Keith’s confusion on where Alex went. Emerald eyes scan the area and takes a deep breath before calling out, “Alex! I am really glad we saw each other again. It was nice and I’m glad to know everything turned out fine,” Harry gazes at Keith, “What do you think sweet? Dinner out? We can talk about the Garrison if you truly are interested in it,”

Keith grins wide and agrees. He grasps Harry’s hand and drags him towards their car.

Around the corner of the building Alex is leaning against the wall a hand covering her eyes as a wobbly smile is on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Garrison!! It will most likely be like this chapter here with the time skips and jumps, but who really knows? Not me that's for sure. Didn't even know Alex was going to be a thing till I started typing. 
> 
> Anywho, haven't even started Chapter Four yet, but now that I stopped fighting what is being typed it should be smoothish sailings. 
> 
> Thank you all once again for the Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks! I feel bad for not responding to the comments, but I smile with each and every one of 'em. So, Thank you from the bottom of me heart. <3


	4. To the Garrison and Beyond!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's time during the Garrison and before they leave with Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. You want to know how long it takes for characters to start talking to each other after they fight in the story? 
> 
> Seven months. 
> 
> Every time I tried to write, Keith and Lance just would NOT cooperate! Then /finally/ they did and I just had the worst writers block.
> 
> I want to thank you all for being so patient and for all the kudos and comments from last time I updated. They got me to keep on trying to get this out. Some parts I'm not too thrilled with...but, overall I'm content with it. I've looked it over multiple times, but I'm sure I missed some grammer/spelling errors here n there.
> 
> Also, I refer to Pidge as she and till she comes out to everyone else they will call her 'he'. Just in case anyone wonders about that when you get to that part.

“So, how are you liking it so far? Is it everything you thought it was going to be?” Harry tone is half teasing and half serious as he and Keith are walking through the halls of the Garrison during the first family meet up weekends. Harry chuckles as Keith shoves him to the side with a grumble, “You can always leave you know,”

“No,” Keith grumps straight out and he spots Harry give a soft smile from the corner of his eye, “It’s not what I expected...but...it’s nice. I’m enjoying it,” Keith confesses slightly, “Except for some of the teachers. They are trying to kill us, I’m sure of it, and that annoying kid from my flight class still won’t leave me alone,”

Harry hums in mock sympathy for his son and wraps his arm around Keith’s shoulders, pulling him against his side in a half hug, “Have you actually tried talking to him? It’s Lance right?” He continues at the affirmative, “I’m sure if you actually tried talking instead of goading him into arguments-”

“I _don't_ goad him!” Keith denies with a glare and if it wasn't his dad he was talking to he would have sworn. As it is he just grumbles under his breath and wonders why he wanted his dad to come visit.

Because you missed him. His mind supplies gleefully and Keith sighs. Yeah, yeah he did.

 ~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

_"What is your problem with me?”_ Keith growls out, frustrated tears pricking the corner of his eyes, as he steps up into Lance’s space. Lance’s dark blue eyes are wide in surprise and, is that...fear? Keith pushes that observation to the side as he continues, “I’ve tried to be civil with you. I’ve tried ignoring you. I’ve tried to think of things I could have _possibly_ done to cause you to be like this to me and tried to act differently!”

The two of them are alone in one of the practice simulation rooms. Keith was just leaving his stimulator when Lance had walked in and - upon spotting Keith - started right into calling him ‘Mullet’ and the stupid thing about ‘their rivalry’ and apparently very capable on finding and poking at all of Keith’s insecurities. Keith was trying to leave, but Lance made a comment about Keith’s attitude one too many times and the black haired teen snapped.

“But _nothing works!_ ” Keith screeches, causing Lance to bodily flinch and a small dark part of Keith is glad, “I don’t know what I’ve done to cause you to act like this towards me and at this point in time _I don’t give a fuck,”_

Tears are starting to stream down Keith’s eyes and he would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so pissed. He swipes angrily at his eyes and glares at the other teen - who also has tears streaming down his cheeks and is panting rapidly. Keith turns his back on Lance and takes a couple steps away, “If you are not going to talk to me civilly. Then give me the common courtesy and _leave me the fuck alone_ ,”

He takes a couple more steps before a desperate, choked, whine sounds out behind him and Keith reluctantly turns back around to face the other male. Only to have his eyes widen in shock at the situation before him.

Lance had slid down the wall - into the most uncomfortable pile of tangled limbs Keith has ever seen - a hand is clutching at his shirt while the other has a fistful of his brown hair. The pupils of his eyes are so wide, the blue iris can barely be seen and he’s gulping at the air - as if he is unable to breath.

Shit. Keith didn’t expect this to happen when he finally snapped at Lance. There’s a flash of guilt at causing this to Lance and he takes a step back towards the panicky teen, “H-Hey, Lance?”

Just as he’s about to take another step the door to the room opens and the kid that is always hanging around Lance comes walking in, “Hey Lance, are you still he-?” The other teen cuts off on seeing the scene before him, “Lance!”

The teen rushes over and kneels down in front of Lance and works on calming him down. Keith watches for only a few seconds before turning swiftly to grab his stuff and walk stiffly out of the room.

 ~~~~~~~~~Few Days Later~~~~~~~~~~

Keith thanks Shiro as the two separate at the entrance of the library - Keith heading in while Shiro is off to tutor some other students. The 16 yr old enters the library and, after finding the few books needed for his newest paper, he sets himself at an out of the way table. With a slight groan Keith rubs at his already tired eyes and starts setting up his workspace.

A small paper plate with a couple of donuts is set down next to him an hour or so later. The movement causes Keith to jerk in surprise and drags his mind to his surroundings. Blue-grey eyes blink as he glances up to the two people standing next to him and he tenses slightly.

It’s Lance and the one who found them in the simulation room.

Keith glances down at the plate before looking back up at the two with a raised eyebrow. Lance shifts as he rubs at his arm and glances off to the side with a grimace on his face. There is a tense silence before Lance’s friend nudges him and hisses out Lance’s name. Blue eyes glance at the other and he sighs as his stiff posture slumps into defeat before connecting his gaze with Keith’s.

“I’m...sorry,” Lance shifts a chair and sits down across from Keith to keep their conversation from drawing too much attention from the others using the library. Lance lets loose a nervous cough and flinches slightly as Hunk lays a supportive hand on his shoulder, “For everything that I’ve done,”

Keith’s other eyebrow raises to meet the other one and he stares at Lance incredulous, “And what? I’m suppose to just...forgive you? Just like that?”

“We brought apology donuts,” Hunk offers and Keith finally fully takes in the bigger boy and his soft smile and warm brown eyes. Keith’s face twitches in between humor and disbelief at the other boy’s comment.

“Riiight,” Keith drawls out, “Apology donuts,”

Hunk’s grin widens and nods happily and causes Keith to snort in amusement. A puppy, that’s what this kid reminds him of, a hyper, loveable puppy. His gaze drags over to Lance and studies the other boy. Dark blue eyes connect with his own and they hold their gaze for a few moment before Lance seems to curl in on himself and slides his gaze away and all Keith can see is the panicking kid in the simulation room. With a sigh, he drags his hand through his hair before grabbing the plate of donuts, “I’ll temporarily forgive you,”

“Temporarily?” Hunk questions while Lance shifts his gaze back on Keith as he nods in agreement to Hunk’s question, “Yes, temporarily...or more of a probation forgiveness. I’ve dealt with people saying one thing and after a bit go right back to how they were,”

Something flickers across Lance’s face too fast for Keith to understand it and the lanky teen slides his chair back and pushes himself upright to his feet as he slides his hands into his pants pockets, “Understandable and you’re right. After a couple of weeks I just might slip up,” Lance’s shoulders hunch slightly, “But, I’ll do my best to not go so far again and you need to point it out to me when I _do_ start it up again or go too far,”

Wait...what?

Before Keith can register what Lance’s words could mean, the Cuban boy slips out of the library and wide blue-grey eyes slide over to the amused Hunk to speak his stuck brain, “What is he talking about? It sounds like he’s going to be around me more,”

“He most likely is,” Hunk grins as he rubs at his mouth, amusement clear in his voice, “Lance did wrong. He knows this and I don’t think you will believe this after everything that’s gone on...but, he does want to be friends with you,”  
  
Keith snorts in disbelief and shakes his head, “I doubt that,” Suddenly a thought occurs to him, “This is going to sound completely rude...who are you?”

Hunk blinks in surprise as if realizing the same thing Keith did and he clamps his hand over his mouth to smother the laughter that bubbles up and out from his belly. Watching Hunk contain his mirth, Keith can’t help but give a lopsided grin and a few chuckles escapes his mouth which causes Hunk to choke on his next laugh and a light rose color dust his cheeks and Hunk coughs slightly, “I’m Hunk Garett, sorry for not introducing myself earlier,”

Keith waves his hand off to the side, “It’s fine, there was other things going on at the time. It’s obvious you know who I am, but, I’m Keith Kogane-Potter,” The two shake hands and Keith can’t help but marvel at the slight size difference in their hands, “What are you working towards? I’m pretty sure we’re not in any classes together?”

“I’m working to become an Engineer and we are actually in a couple of the basic classes together, but you keep to yourself,” Hunk answers and waves off Keith’s awkward apology for not noticing him, “Try the donuts and I’ll forgive you,” Hunk winks and Keith offers a slight smile as he takes one of the donuts and bite into it and is unable to stop the moan.

“This are delicious,” Keith mumbles around the food in his mouth, “Did you make these?” A nod, “My dad is a wonderful cook, but these donuts beat his hands down,”

Hunk’s face lights up and Keith grins back at him in response.

***Time Skip***

“It’s fine dad,” Keith assures his dad’s face on the screen in front of him.

“You sure?” Harry questions for probably the fifth time in their phone conversation if Keith’s groan is anything to go by, “You know I can just show up, it’s no problem. _You_ are no problem,”

Keith grins and his eyes watery slightly still with Harry’s conviction on his stance with everything regarding Keith, “I know, I know, but you wouldn’t be asking if whatever is keeping you out in Europe wasn’t important as well,”

Harry sighs and nods in agreement and emerald eyes can’t help but shine with worry as he stares at his son, “Besides, I want to meet your two new friends,”

Keith bristles and his eyes narrow, “Lance is not my friend. Hunk is just a mutual friend we both have,” Harry’s amused face causes Keith to growl, “No. Just. No,”

Before Harry is able to tease him some more there is a muffled voice in the background on Harry’s side and emerald eyes glance over before nodding before sighing, “I got to get going Sweet,”

“Ok dad,” Keith grins, “Hope everything works out with you,”

“Thanks Sweet. If you need anything don’t hesitate to call me,” Harry stares at Keith and with a nod from his son Harry smiles softly, “I love you. Talk to you later,”

“Love you too Dad, bye,” Keith replies and once the call is ended he walks out of the private calling room and almost runs into another person, “Oh! Sorry about that, I wasn’t looking,” Keith glances up, “Ah, Hi Shiro,”

“Keith,” Shiro nods in greeting with a soft smile, “Is everything ok?” Keith nods, “That’s good, what are you up to?”

“Not sure,” Keith shrugs, “My dad is unable to make it to the family weekend, so, I’ll prolly just finish up on some class work,”

Shiro hums and nods, “Well, I have nothing going on if you’d like to hang out?” Keith grins at the other and Shiro mirrors the grin, “Ok then, let’s meet up when classes let out on Friday,”

With Keith’s agreement the two go their separate ways.

***Time Skip***

Keith lets loose a growl as he stomps out of Iverson’s office for the second time that week. A pair of strong arms wrap around him and pulls him against a soft, yet strong, body and he automatically melts into the embrace with a sigh. The person holding him starts walking with Keith’s added weight with ease and too soon later they enter a dorm room.

“Hey you two,” Lance’s voice greets happily, causing Keith to huff and Hunk to reply to the greeting, “How did it go with Iverson?”

The answering growl let’s the other two know exactly ‘how well’ it went in that office. Hunk sets Keith down on his bed and sits down next to the once again tense 17yr old and starts to rub Keith’s back in comfort, “I know you don’t want to hear this bud, but, you need to calm down,”

“Calm down?” Keith jerks away from Hunk’s comforting to stand rigid in the center of the room, “How can I calm down with that _bullshit_ they are spreading about Shiro? _They are lying about what happened_ . I just know it,” Arms wrap around his middle as his shoulders hunch, “Shiro is their best pilot, there is _no way_ they crashed or whatever due to pilot error,”

“I believe you dude, I do,” Lance agrees wholeheartedly with Keith’s rant, “But, we can’t just attack people because of what they are saying. You’ll get kicked out and then how are you going to prove that the Garrison did a cover-up?”

There is a tense silence following that question for a few moments before Keith finally lets loose a defeated sigh and nods, “Yeah, you’re right,” Keith rubs at his face and runs his fingers through his hair, “I’m going to go back to my room. Thanks for helping,”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Lance questions and with the answering nod Lance offers Keith a good night. Hunk stands and offers to walk Keith back to his dorm room and Lance grins as the two walk out together; hands just shy of being held, “Oblivious. Both of them,”

***

Keith waves goodnight to Hunk and thanks him for walking him back one last time before he closes his door and turns to the inside of his room. Blue-grey eyes spot a unopened envelope sitting neatly in the center of his bed.

Stepping forward and picking up the blank envelope Keith opens the unsealed flap and pulls out a single piece of paper with his father’s handwriting on it.

 

_They are still alive._

_I can’t believe I’m saying this but, just keep your head down and don’t draw attention to yourself._

_Love you Sweet._

 

Relief floods Keith as he sinks down on his bed.

 ***Time Skip***

Keith opens the door to the small shack he found in the desert after he got kicked out of the Garrison and lets out a scream of terror upon seeing someone standing on the other side of the door. And not just any someone, but his dad.

With his arms crossed, an unamused look painted on his face and a foot tapping. With Keith’s scream a single eyebrow raises and his lips quirked in amusement.

“H-Hey dad,” Keith stutters out as he works on catching his breath and Harry’s face looks even more unamused if that is anyway possible, “Fancy meeting you here,”

“I thought I told you to keep your head down,” Harry comments right off the bat, “How long did you last after that letter?”

Eyes stare down at the wood making up the small porch of the shack and vocal chords are unable to work to give that question a proper answer. Of course the silence is answer enough for Harry - who sighs and pulls Keith’s tense frame into a tight hug, “Why didn’t you tell me? I had to find out by showing up for the family weekend and having that crazy receptionist give me a look as if _I’m_ the one whose crazy. Granted, I am crazy, but not her crazy,”

A choked laugh escapes Keith and he’s able to get his arms to work so he is able to hug his father back. Once his arms are around him, Harry tightens his hold slightly and buries his face into Keith’s neck and lets out a deep sigh. After a few minutes pass the two release each other and Harry pushes Keith backwards back into the shack, “Alright, let’s see what you have going on here. Oh, and you are so grounded mister,”

A loud groan sounds out as the door finishes shutting.

***Time Skip***

“Shiro?” Keith mutters in surprised on see who, exactly, is on the table surrounded by Garrison personnel and tech. He pulls out his knife and quickly cuts the straps holding the other down and awkwardly maneuvers the taller male to a standing position and wonders how this is going to work.

“Nope, nope, nonono no ya don’t,” A familiar voice calls out and Keith stiffens as he glances up to see Lance push the gurney off to the side and take Shiro’s otherside. Blue-grey eyes travel to the doorway to see Hunk and another small body next to him, “You don’t get to just disappear just to come back to save Shiro. I’m saving Shiro,”

“You still don’t know when to shut up do you?” Keith snarks back automatically, but his gaze never wavers from the hurt look covering Hunk’s face. Without waiting for the Cuban boy’s response he starts forward, “We gotta get going before the Garrison shows back up,”

The five wind up on Keith’s hoverboard and after a thrilling - depending on who you ask - chase  they soon stop at the small shack Keith’s been camping out in for the past year.

Together the three taller boys get Shiro situated on the lone bed in a side room and they move back to the main room. Pidge is standing off to the side - wide green eyes taking in the tense interactions between the three boys.

Lance moves to make himself comfortable on the only couch and props his feet up on the small table. Dark blue eyes scan the room to take in the various objects strewn about before landing on Keith. The slightly shorter male is tense, his right arm wrap in front of his stomach as his right hand grips at his left elbow. After a few beats Keith raises his head to stare at both him and Hunk.

“I…” Keith tears his gaze away and looks out through the windows and the slowly lightening sky, “I’m sorry,”

Lance keeps quiet as his gaze shifts over to Hunk and he watches the warring going on on his face. Brown eyes connect with blue and Lance gives a slight shrug to the various questions he can see shining in those sad brown eyes.

Surprisingly, it’s Pidge who decides to break through the tense atmosphere, “Hey, I’m Pidge,” She holds out her hand towards Keith. Green connect with blue-grey and the black haired teen hesitates slightly before stepping forward and grasping the outstretched hand, “Keith Kogane-Potter,”

She studies him with narrowed eyes, still holding his hand, and just as Keith is about to jerk his hand away. Pidge pulls back, “I don’t know if I would really call that a mullet Lance,”

An angry hiss spills past Keith’s lips as narrowed eyes zoom in on the now tense boy on the couch. Nimble hands raise up in a surrender gesture. Before anything is able to come to a head, Hunk’s stomach chose that time to let loose a grumble. The shift in Keith’s demeanor does a one-eighty and he relaxes all his muscles to face Hunk, “I, uh, I have some of my father’s leftovers,” Keith rubs his elbow, “If you want,”

“Is there enough for all of us?” Pidge interjects, “I’m starving too,”

Keith nods and his hand slightly reaches out towards Hunk, before jerking slightly and retracts his hand, “Yeah, yes, um, here, let me get you two some,”

“Hey! What about me?” Lance cries in indignant and lets loose a gasp when Keith flips him off. The Cuban bounces off the couch and follows Keith to the other side of the room where there is a couple of cupboards, a miniature fridge, a crude stove and a microwave sitting on a end table.

Lance’s voice is still going on till Keith suddenly shoves two bowls into his hands and he let’s loose a shriek at the hotness of the bowls and sets them down on top of the fridge to wave his hands around to cool them off. With an amused smirk on his lips Keith steps over with his own two bowls and after a slight hesitation he hands one off to Hunk.

“I don’t really have any extra spoons,” Keith mumbles as he gazes at his own bowl to take in the beef stew, “Sorry,”

“Eh, it’s fine,” Lance comments as he blows on the contents of his bowl after handing Pidge’s hers and slurps at the broth. Eyes widen in shock and a pleased sound passes through his vocal chords, “Oh. My. God. This is Delicious!”

Everyone digs in, the only sound of everyone enjoying the food and if anyone catches glances being sent between a certain pair, well, no one points it out.

***Fast Forward***

Keith looks out of the lion’s eyes and back towards the ever shrinking Earth as they continue running from the Alien warship. Only one thought passes through his head and his filter is unable to catch it before it spills out past his lips.

“I’m a dead man,” Keith groans and tugs at his hair sharply, “My father is going to _kill me_ ,”

All eyes stare at the pale teen and a hesitant hand rubs his back to soothe him. Blue-grey eyes connect with brown and a tentative smile graces Hunk’s lips as Pidge pipes up, “I don’t think your father will be able to do anything back on Earth,”

Keith gives Pidge an unimpressed look, “You haven’t met my father. Give him time, he’ll find me and ground my ass for another month. Just like he did when I didn’t tell him I got booted from the Garrison,” Keith blinks, “Oh no...he’s gonna ground me for like a _whole year_ for this!”

Keith buries his face into his hands and just before anyone can try and console him Shiro realizes they are already at Kerberos.

And if Keith groans in despair after they all agree to go through the wormhole type portal...well, no one was cruel enough to point it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....that was loooong. Next chapter will be a run through of the first season and then to the part that got me started on this story in the first place!! YAY! :D
> 
> During February and now, we found out their official ages/nationality and who the past Paladins were:
> 
> Past Paladins - Since I'm not really planning on bringing them up again, it'll stay with the past Blue Paladin being an Altean
> 
> Ages - not that I really talked about ages too much throughout this...but, at the start of Voltron (end of this chapter) we have:
> 
> Pidge: 15  
> Hunk, Lance, Keith: 18  
> Shiro: 24
> 
> Close enough to canon, but still slightly different and figured I should point it out for you guys. No set date on when the next chapter will be out...but hopefully it won't be another 8 or so months, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be pairings later on and I had pairing ideas set out...but then I started typing and have different scenes pop up in my head and the pairings got thrown out the window. So, pairings will happen with how my writing and how the characters themselves behave, lol. 
> 
> You are more than welcomed to suggest pairings.


End file.
